Cas' ignorance leads to happy times with Dean
by gemimalee
Summary: This is a short Destiel fluff fic set after the Season 7 Premiere but if the Leviathan hadn't taken over Cas. This is the first time I have ever written a fanfic so please be nice and I had no idea what to call it but just read it and then judge it


Ever since Cas made the mistake of trusting Crowley he never brought it up, the Winchesters had finally decided to give him a second chance and he wasn't going to mess it up.  
>But something Crowley had said had been stuck in Cas' mind ever since he said it and he figured now was as good a time as any, especially considering he was alone in Bobby's house with Dean now while Sam and Bobby were out looking up ways to kill the current monster they were hunting.<br>Cas took a deep breath and walked over to where Dean was lying on his bed.

Cas: Dean can I ask you something

Dean looked up at Cas and saw the intense look on his face that he only ever got when he wasn't sure what he was about to say, he still hadn't mastered the human language completely.

Dean: Sure Cas, but you look like your about to blow a blood vessel, sit down and relax. Whatever it is it can't be as bad as you think.

Cas walked over and sat on Sam's bad facing Dean. He didn't look relaxed but it was better then standing.

Cas: I want to ask about something Crowley said to me.

Dean sat up, swung his legs around so he was sitting directly opposite Cas now and spoke a bit louder than was really necessary.

Dean: I didn't think we were going to talk about him, we've moved on, don't even think about it.

Cas: Dean it's not..

Dean: NO!

Cas looked at the ground and regretted even speaking.  
>Dean watched Cas and realised he was a bit harsher than he meant to be.<br>Dean sighed, Cas always managed to make him regret being angry at him without even saying anything. Dean reached out and put a hand on Cas' knee.

Dean: Cas I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, what were you going to say.

Cas: I'm sorry, It doesn't matter, It's not even…

Dean interrupted him  
>Dean: Cas, just tell me, it's fine, I promise.<p>

Cas: Well…  
>Cas hesitated, he realised not knowing the meaning of what he was about to ask, he didn't want Dean to get angry at him again<p>

Dean: yes..?

Cas: When I saw Crowley the first time after the apocolypse was averted he said something to me and I was wondering what it meant.

Dean: What did he say? I'm sure it was wrong, no matter what it was.

Cas: He said I had…Sex appeal

Dean laughed, half out of shock and half because he never thought that was where this conversation was going

Cas was shocked, he looked over at Dean afraid he had said something wrong  
>He went to stand up when Dean gently pushed his hand into Cas' knee, which had been there the whole time.<p>

Dean: Cas, I'm sorry, I just didn't know that was what you were going to ask about

Cas: Well I don't know what THAT is.  
>Cas looked at the ground awkwardly<p>

Dean smiled and realised he was happy having this conversation, he was happy to have his angel back and happy that he had asked him this question not Sam.

Dean: Okay well I am going to assume you know what sex means

Cas looked up abruptly  
>Cas: Yes of course I do, I have been around for a very long time, I'm not completely ignorant.<p>

Dean: didn't think you were Cas, I'm just trying to make you understand without me having to spell it out for you  
>Now you know what appeal means, so what do you think putting them together means<br>Dean looked at Cas expectantly

Cas thought about it for a moment

Cas: oh…so it means Crowley thought I was appealing so he wanted to have sex with me

Dean laughed again, and as he did he stood up and moved over towards Cas and sat next to him, still with one hand on his knee

Dean: not exactly. He just means that there are people who would think that way about you, not that he does. Understand?

Cas thought about it for a moment and then realised there was only one person he wished would think that way about him

Cas: Yes. I do.  
>Cas opened his mouth and then closed it again. He had never been so aware of thinking about what he said before. Dean made him feel emotions he didn't even know existed.<p>

Cas: Dean..  
>Cas said as he looked him out of the corner of his eye<p>

Dean put one finger under Cas' chin and made him bring his head up so that they were looking eachother in the eyes

Cas was suddenly aware of everything. How deep Dean's eyes were, how close they were sitting here, how Dean's left hand was still on his knee and his right hand now on his face tracing the line of his jaw.

Cas: do you think that way about me

Dean smiled and let his right hand make it's way down Cas' face down onto his chest where he grabbed his tie and pulled him closer.  
>He gently kissed Cas on the lips and rested their foreheads together.<p>

Dean looked into Cas' deep blue eyes

Dean: Of course dumby

Cas felt an overwhelming heat rush through his body. He was so happy in that moment he could no longer sit still. He closed the non existant space between them, put one hand either side of Dean's face and kissed Dean passionately.

It wasn't a forceful, physical driven kiss. It was a kiss that showed both Dean and Cas that they loved eachother more than anything and that they were happy to finally be able to show eachother that after everything they had been through.

After their kiss finally broke Dean looked into Cas' eyes that were now soft and loving and more beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

Dean: Now that that's sorted, no one can say you have sex appeal besides me

Dean smiled once again and then so did Cas which Dean had never seen before and it was so captivating all Dean could manage to do was lean in and kiss Cas again and again and again


End file.
